


Secret

by Eowyn315



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eowyn315/pseuds/Eowyn315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn knows something’s up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4068) by Slaymesoftly. 



> Written for the First Line Meme.

I see them watching me when they think I won't notice. Like they’re trying to puzzle out a mystery, or like they’re waiting for me to do something unexpected. I have no idea what that would be, but I definitely know something’s changed. Everyone’s been acting super weird around me lately. It’s like, as soon as I walk in the room, they stop talking, and they get all fidgety like they’re hiding something. I know they’re all talking about me. They have the worst poker faces ever.

Well, I’ll show them. I’ll find out the big secret, whatever it is.


End file.
